


An Icy Reunion

by lando_cal_rice_ian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben is a soft boi, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Other, kyle ron is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lando_cal_rice_ian/pseuds/lando_cal_rice_ian
Summary: Lando's daughter and Kylo Ren become stranded on an ice planet when a fight goes wrong.





	An Icy Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I don't own Star Wars nor its original characters. Lin Calrissian is, however, a character I made up; and the occurrences in this fanfiction are completely random to serve the plot.  
> Also... If you're thinkin' it... you're right — this is absolutely inspired by that episode of Rebels when those two characters whose names I've forgotten, because I haven't watched Rebels in ages, are stranded on an ice planet and learn more about each other and kinda bond and help each other survive. It was a good episode~
> 
> P.S. This is — (quite) long — before the events of TFA.
> 
> P.P.S. Can you believe... I've had this saved as a draft since the first movie came out! And I've long since lost all the fascination I had towards Kylo's character, tbh, especially after The Last Jedi (cough). But I'm still bitter that Lando hasn't been featured in the narrative, and still love the idea of him having a daughter who was close to Ben as kids. Also I live for angst and drama — sometimes...
> 
> So, here we go...

**LIN CALRISSIAN WAS A SMUGGLER.**  It was in her blood — or so, she believed it to be.

In truth, she was a pilot, and a diplomat, raised as a fighter for peace under the gentle guidance of her war-hero father. A bud nurtured to blossom into the leader he, and all of Cloud City, hoped and expected she would become.

But, inside, she knew she was the suave criminal her father had once been.

She had always wanted an adventure.

“I’ll be the Jedi.” At five, Ben Solo-Organa was alike a stick, all skin and bones, and easy to snap. It still surprised Lin at times that he was a prince. Push his buttons just right, and he’d explode. “Because I have the Force.”

“Yeah. You’ve only told me that, what, a  _million times_.” Lin poked the boy with a metal rod she had taken and fashioned into a lightsaber. Ben glared at her, but didn’t dare retaliate. “I’ll be a Sith. A smuggler Sith. Who’s smuggling stuff.”

“Fine.” Ben stood and picked up his toy lightsaber. “But you’ll have to die.”  
  
“ _Pssh_!” Lin laughed, the sound almost like a snort, jumping up and holding the rod out toward Ben, as if ready to stab him. “ _No_. Why?”

Ben blinked. He looked unimpressed, but also surprised, as he stared at the frowning girl. “Because,” he replied, as if the answer was obvious, “evil people always die. They have to.”

She considered that a moment. It was similar to what her father told her sometimes, and what Princess Leia had too: that evil such as the Empire could not be left to fester, not when innocent lives were being lost. For Lin to be a leader, she’d have to be willing to fight, and do so until her last breath, for not just her people’s survival, but also for the good of all lives. Just as her father, and Ben’s family had done alongside countless other brave rebels years ago.

The metal  _clang_ ed against the floor as she lowered the saber down a little too hard, its tip striking the surface. “Okay. Then I’ll just be a smuggler. And I’ll help you beat the evil man. Like our dads and your uncle! And your mother!”

Ben smiled, his face lighting up. Nodding, he said, “Okay! Let’s go ask dad if he’ll be the evil one. We can kill him together.”

Lin jumped up and down. “Yeah! Okay. Let’s go!”

Han had indulged them, if only because, with the two children combined, they were relentless. He did his part: recited some monologues Ben and Lin came up with on the spot; fought with some pretend lightning; and then, as Ben swatted his stomach with the metal rod, fell to the floor to hack and cough until he collapsed into silence.

Lin would have jumped down and hugged her Uncle Han, had Ben not run off in a fit of triumphant giggles. Not wanting to be left behind, she ran after him, calling his name, but his legs, even at such a young age, were longer than hers. And no matter how fast she ran, she could never reach him.


End file.
